Miss Nothing
by StarAngel148
Summary: Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy deal with the repercussions of the best friend-girlfriend betrayal. And in the end, no one's heart will remain intact. Sequel to Just Tonight. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- Still not the owner, still wishfully dreaming of it.**

**A/N: Here it is, the next installment. Part 2 of the Forwood Pretty Reckless-inspired series. Not as much Forwood in this, but the interaction in this is needed for the next installment. ****Originally this was going to be a three part series, but after planning the next part I realized I needed to bump it up to four part series. So the order is now as follows:**

**Part 1- Just Tonight (posted)**

**Part 2- Miss Nothing (posted below)**

**Part 3- Make Me Wanna Die (in-progress)**

**Part 4- To be named (in-progress)**

**Part 3 should be out in two weeks and will pick up right after the events of Part 2. After this I'm going to write some Glee for a while and then finish this series before posting my new Forwood idea. So, enjoy and read plus review!**

**Miss Nothing**

She's late. She tries to ignore the fact that the date circled in her calendar has come and gone, and still her friend hasn't paid her a visit. Because if she stops to think about it, she'll be forced to face the truth- there are two candidates in the baby race. She tries steadily to ignore the other symptoms- her tender breast, the urge to vomit, and her heightened sense of smell.

She been safe with both Jeremy and Tyler, but apparently somewhere along the way the condom broke. She tries to act normally, but doesn't pull it off if the looks and questions she getting from both the men in her life is anything to go by. It takes her another week- six weeks late by that point- to finally gather the courage to drive to the neighboring county- where no one knows her- and buy a pregnancy.

She takes five test. The result is always the same- two lines equal bun in the oven.

She immediately Googles abortion and reads up. Her window to abort is closing, so she finds the closest clinic and schedules an appointment in eight days.

Four days, then she's scotch-free.

"We're over." She hisses to Tyler as they walk to the lunch table together. Jeremy's still in line, getting both their lunches.

"We can't be over Forbes, because we were never together."

She glares at him.

"You know what I mean. I'm not doing that anymore."

He quickly scans the courtyard to make sure no one is watching them and then he's leaning in close and his mouth is practically suckling her neck.

"You may think you want it to end, but we both know you'll be crawling back like a cat in heat in days."

The pregnancy hormones must be getting to her because she almost kisses him in public, her boyfriend seventy feet away. He moves away from her just as quickly as he approached and continues to the table. She follows him, marching and mouth set into a grimace. Jeremy goes seconds later, setting the tray on the table and a peck on her lips.

"What'd you get me for lunch?"

Jeremy smiles sweetly at her.

"Your favorite. Supreme Nachos- extra chili."

The second the smell hits her, she's rushing to the nearest trash bin and vomiting. Normally, she holds it in long enough to safely get out of view of others, but today- for some reason- she can't hold it back. Jeremy's at her side in a flash- rubbing her back and holding her hair- while Tyler continues munching on his chips like nothing's going on.

When she's finally done, she excuses herself to rinse her mouth and Jeremy trails after her- waiting outside the bathroom until she exits.

He frames her face, noting her ashen complexion and staring into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nods slowly.

"I think I have the flu."

He seems doubtfully, though eventually relents and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me take you home."

She nods. She'd fight him if she had the strength, but she's feeling particularly crummy at the moment.

They swing by the lunch table again- Tyler watches her out of the corner of his eye as Jeremy talks to him- then his locker and hers, before he's finally driving her home. He helps her out of the car, opens the door for her and tucks her into bed. He leaves and returns seconds later with water from the kitchen. Before she can stop him, he's in her bathroom getting the bin for her.

"Caroline?" He's practically frozen with the pregnancy test in his hand. "Are you…" He can't even complete the thought.

She wants to lie, but he knows her too well.

"Yes."

His mouth drops open. She can see his mind whirling- panic, worry and an underlying sense of joy.

"We're having a baby?" She's in his embrace before she can say a word. He kisses her deeply a few times before his hand wanders down to her still flat stomach. "Thank you."

He's practically crying in joy and she feels even worse than before. She didn't mean for him to find out, but now that he has she knows he won't let her get an abortion. After having lost his parents, families a big deal to Jeremy. Of course, they're a chance the baby's his, but there's also a chance it's not.

She doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

He starts making plan- Lamaze classes and living arrangements, crib arrangements and doctor's visits- her head is practically spinning, but luckily she talks he out of running home and telling Jenna straight away. She doesn't however, foresee him telling Tyler until he's in her doorway and fuming.

"You're pregnant." He pushes past her, into the house before she can slam the door in his face. He's furious she can tell- itching to explode, barely holding it back, wanting to unleash it on him. "How could you be so stupid to get knocked up? And telling Jeremy?"

He's yelling at her and she's seconds away from bursting into tears.

"I didn't tell him. He accidently found the pregnancy test and furthermore, I didn't get knocked up on my own." She yells back.

"No." He retorts. "You just cheated on your boyfriend. What happens if it's not his?"

Caroline snorts. "This baby is his. Either way." When he further tenses, she throws her hands in the air. "What do you want Tyler? It's not going to be your responsibility so chill and get out."

He charges at her and for a split second she thinks he's going to hit her. Instead he grabs her shoulder and shakes her gently.

"Get the abortion Caroline. Tell Jeremy you don't want to keep it- fake a miscarriage for all I care. But you are not having it. If you have the baby, try to pass it off as his… I'll tell him all about what we've been doing behind his back."

Her spine straightens. "You wouldn't. He'd hate you too."

Tyler lets go of her abruptly and heads for the door. "Better that he hate me then raise my child." He threw the door open, gave her one last glare then slammed it shut so hard behind him that the frame vibrated.

Caroline cried until she couldn't anymore.

Jeremy comes over later that night with a pile of recently purchased baby books. Books on first time parenting and the stages of pregnancy, 1001 baby names and the development of children. He's practically bursting in excitement and Caroline barely stops herself from bursting into tears. Finally, when she can't hold it back anymore, she stops him.

"Jer," she places a hand on his knee. "I don't want to keep it."

His face instantly falls.

"I'm sorry Jer, but I'm barely an adult and you're not even eighteen yet. Do you really want to enter adulthood with a baby in your arms?" She's trying to be gentle and he's trying to be supportive, but she can see him holding back tears.

"I understand." She tries to grab his hand, but he skirts her attempt and jumps off the bed. "Really Care," he's nodding and quickly swiping away falling tears. "It's your body and your choice. I'll support you." He's choking back sobs.

Caroline breaks then. "Okay, okay. I'll have it." They're both sobbing now- for different reasons- but Jeremy's suddenly embracing her and repeatedly mumbling thanking her into her hair.

"But you can't tell anyone or if you've already told someone," which she knew he had. "Pretend like we lost the baby. At least for now, until we leave here together in seven months. You'll need to get your G.E.D."

He's nodding, willing to agree to anything.

"We need to start saving and thinking about where we going to go after graduation."

Even as Jeremy kisses the breath out of her and reassures her that everything will be okay, all she can think about is Tyler's threat and even then she's bracing herself for impact his revelation will cause.

Jeremy spends all the time he's not with her- doting obsessively on her- studying for his G.E.D. or making money for the baby by selling weed, Adderall and pain medication to the citizens of Mystic Falls. She gains weight slowly- thankfully, she thinks- and by the time she's four months along she's only up one dress size. They drive to the free clinic in the next county for her doctor appointments and to buy baby clothes. Most importantly though, she avoids Tyler like the plague and he's more than happy to return the favor.

Everything is going well until Tyler accidently find her sonogram picture.

It slips out of Jeremy's notebook as he leaves the lunch table and neither she nor he notice. Tyler on the other hand picks it up and immediately his mind starts whirling. He confronts her that evening, after Jeremy's left.

"What do you want Tyler?" She's exasperated; Tired and her feet ache and she felt bloated. She didn't have the strength- mental or physical- to spar with him.

He pushes past her into the foyer.

"What this?" He flicks the picture at her. When she doesn't do anything, he continues. "Jer told me you lost the baby. That, looks like a baby."

"Tyler…"

"You were suppose to get an abortion. Now I understand it. The secrecy between you, why he wants to get his G.E.D. and why he's damn happy all the time." He's running his finger through his hair- almost pulling it really- in frustration. "I warned you Caroline."

"Tyler…"

He's storming out before she can get a word in. She has a bad feeling and she's grabbing her keys and is out the door in seconds. She drives frantically to the Gilbert house- a journey that takes ten minutes but she feels like it takes hours. She's shaking so bad she's scared she's going to wreck.

Elena let her in and she runs up to Jeremy's room. She has to tell him before Tyler does. She knocks.

"Jer?"

The door opens a fraction and by the look on his face- he's glaring at her, mouth set in a firm line and she can see the tear track on his cheek.

"Jer, I'm sorry."

He clears his throat. "Tyler told me everything. I hate both of you."

"Jer…"

"Leave Caroline."

She's trying to force the door open, but he's planted his body in the crack. She reaches out for his arm, but he recoils away as if her touch will burn.

"Leave Caroline before I do something I regret." The threat behind his words is clear. "I don't ever want to see you again. If you see me on the street, turn in the opposite direction."

"Jeremy… I am sorry."

He slams his bedroom door in her face.

Caroline covers her mouth before the sob can escape and rushes out of the Gilbert home, gets in her car and drives home. In the safety of her room, she lets herself breakdown. The sobs racks her body, her hands claw at her stomach and at one point she actually screams in pain and despair.

Her mother find her curled up in a ball, numb and unseeing. Her mother takes a seat next to her and strokes her back.

"What's wrong Care-bear?" She asks as she touches strand of her hair. "Problems with Jeremy?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispers and feels her mother stiffen beside her. "And there's a chance he's not the father."

She can tell- even without looking- that her mother wants to say something, but she wisely refrains.

"I've ruined everything. I have nothing left. I'm Miss Nothing."

She can feel the gut-wrenching pain threaten to swallow her whole.

"I'm sure that not true sweetie." Her mother has never really been there for her- they never seen eye to eye- so she appreciates the fact that she's trying. "We can fix this. If worst comes to worst, I'm here and your dad will too."

Caroline wants to say so many things to her mother- wants to tell her she loves her, that she's grateful for the support, but nothing will be alright again because she's almost five months pregnant and her child now has no father figure.

"Thank you." She settles for instead.

They lay there in silence for a while before her mother leaves to call her father. She notices her phone's flashing.

_I warned you. Now we all suffer the consequences._

_-T_

**The End**


End file.
